Problem: Kevin did 30 jumping jacks at night. Ashley did 5 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Kevin do than Ashley?
Find the difference between Kevin's jumping jacks and Ashley's jumping jacks. The difference is $30 - 5$ jumping jacks. $30 - 5 = 25$.